Get What You Deserve
by DaRkMiKo99
Summary: Kagome deals with her cheating boyfriend...just a cute and funny one shot. Not a Kikyo Hater story!


I apologize for no updating any of my other stories. I'm ABSOLUTELY SWAMPED by my college work. This was just a cute little one shot that I was inspired to write after listening to this song. By the way, don't own Inuyasha or the song :) ENJOY!

* * *

Monday came all too quickly. I was currently sitting in the cafeteria with my best friend completely and utterly down. A loud laugh directed my attention to the reason. There at the large table of people sat my boyfriend Inuyasha and all his friends.

_FLASHBACK_

"_Come on Kagome! It'll be fun!"__She took my hand as we got into the carnival. _

"_Hold your horses Sango!" I cried to my best friend as she pulled my hand weaving us through the throng of people. We were at the circus that came to visit once a year and I was currently being dragged to the rides. I steadied my bag on my shoulder and looked around at the many faces that we passed._

_I caught a slight glimpse of silver hair and I stopped immediately. _

'_Inuyasha?' _

"_Kagome? What's wrong?" Sango asked concerned over my abrupt stop._

_I stayed silent, and Sango followed my gaze. There was Inuyasha with some random girl on his arm._

"_Why that-" I cut Sango off by placing my hand on her arm._

"_Can we please go…" I asked quietly_

_She nodded and guided me into the crowd until we disappeared. _

_END FLASHBACK_

I folded my arms on the table and laid my head on them.

"Kagome, don't let that jerk get you depressed…" Sango tried comforting me.

I sat there for a minute, but I suddenly raised up my head and glared at him. I got up and headed straight for the table.

"Kagome!" He called seeing me head for the table, "How was your trip?"

I stood in front of him, "My trip got cancelled."

"Oh, why didn't you call me?"

"I didn't need to call you."

The tension caught everyone's attention as they silenced their conversations.

"What's with the attitude wench."

My eyebrow twitched when I heard him call me that. "We are done Inuyasha."

He seemed to go into a state of utter shock. "What did you say?"

I could hear music playing and the words came pouring out of my mouth.

(A/N: Song-Beggin' on Your Knees by Victoria Justice. Think of it as a High School Musical deal where everyone breaks into dance and song LOL!)

**You had it all the day you told me (told me) you want me**

**I had it all but let you fool me (fool me) completely**

**Yeah I was so stupid to give you all my attention**

**'Cause the way you played me exposed your true intentions**

**And one day I'll have you beggin' on your knees for me**

**Yeah one day I'll have you crawlin' like a centipede**

**You mess with me and mess with her so I'll make sure you get what you deserve**

**Yeah one day you'll be beggin' on your knees for me**

**So watch your back cause you don't know when or where I can get you**

**I've set the trap and when I'm done then you'll know what I've been through**

**So oh Mr. Player do you feel like the man now?**

**And I bet your nervous cause this song makes you freak out**

**And one day I'll have you beggin' on your knees for me**

**Yeah one day I'll have you crawlin' like a centipede**

**You mess with me (yeah) and mess with her (yeah) so I'll make sure you get what you deserve (yeah)**

**Yeah one day you'll be beggin' on your knees for me**

**I know I'm being bitter but I'ma drag you under**

**'Cause you just don't, don't deserve happy ever after**

**For what you did to me after you told me you never felt that way**

**It was only just a game**

**(you had it all)**

**(And one day)**

**And one day I'll have you beggin' on your knees for me (beggin' on your knees for me)**

**Yeah one day I'll have you crawlin' like a centipede (crawlin' like a centipede)**

**You mess with me (yeah) and mess with her (yeah) so I'll make sure you get what you deserve (yeah)**

**Yeah one day you'll be beggin' on your knees for me **

After the song ended everyone was cheering and it felt so good.

"Kagome."

I looked around trying to find out who was calling out my name.

"Kagome."

"Huh?"

My head shot right up and I saw Sango looking at me. "Kagome, it's time to go back to class."

'It was a dream?' I thought to myself. I looked back to Inuyasha's table laughing and having a good time. I looked back to Sango, "One second Sango." I got up and headed over to the table.

"Hey Kagome. Was wondering where you've been all day."

I completely ignored him as I reached for his phone on the table. "Kagome, what are you doing?"

I started scrolling through his phone as I held up a finger to silence him. Everyone started watching me as I began making a call.

"Hi, Kikyo? My name's Kagome, I'm Inuyasha's girlfriend. I just thought that you'd like to know that he's a two faced, lying, cheating, sleazy, idiotic, rude, son of a bitch (no pun intended). Yeah, he's right here." I handed him back the phone with a smirk on my face. "Oh, and by the way Inuyasha….we're over."

I turned around and walked away. I could hear his friends around laughing and Kikyo yelling through his phone.

"Kagome, what just happened?" Sango asked as I got back to her.

"Making sure he gets what he deserves."

* * *

Hope you all liked it! Will work harder on updating other stories :)


End file.
